


Loki's Avengers

by Lizphills500



Series: Loki a true Avenger [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, First Kiss, Good Loki, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Mind Control, Steve Angst, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora has come to Earth and has taken the Tesseract for her own.  Thor, now King, is reluctant to give aid, but Loki persuades his brother to send him to defeat Amora once and for all.  Loki didn't count on meeting a ghost from his past, which makes the idea of returning to Asgard even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess, this takes place over Avengers Assemble. The events will play out pretty much as they did in the film, with a few minor changes. I have rejigged to timeline slightly which I hope fits in with Loki more subtle approach.
> 
> If you haven't read The Two Captains and Revenger is best Served on Asgard, please do so first as it will explain the changes already made to the universe

The Tesseract had released a massive amount energy which had now gathered in something resembling a cloud in the domed roof. Dr Erik Selvig, Director Nick Fury and Clint Barton (AKA Hawkeye) surveyed the scene.

The Tesseract project, Codename PEGASUS, had been running since the New Mexico incident a year ago. Erik was lead Scientist on the project and Agent Coulson had been project supervisor. The progress had been steady, but then 2 hours ago the Tesseract switched itself on. All attempts to shut it down failed and Agent Coulson had called for an evacuation. The project was so valuable to SHEILD that when the news reached Washington, Fury had immediately set out to inspect the site personally. He had only just arrived and ordered something called Phase two to be evacuated as top priority. He reached the Tesseract just in time to witness the doorway opening.

The men looked at the woman who was kneeling where the energy beam had hit. She stood slowly and they could see she was dressed in a corset style top and trouser outfit, with a calf length fitted coat on top. These were all green and gold. Her hair was brown curls which were piled on her head, a small gold tiara sitting on top. In her hand was a spear or sceptre, the top of which housed a huge blue stone that glowed with its own light

Fury moved first. He took a step forward and reached out his hand “Ma’am, please put the spear down.”

The woman looked at the sceptre, almost with wonder as if she did not know what it did. She raised it and a bolt of energy shot at Fury. Barton push the Director away just in time. 

The guards reacted, firing a hail of bullets at the woman, all failing to touch her. Some she sent back, killing the offending soldiers. The sceptre proved to be a very effective weapon, killing some of the smartly dressed SHIELD Agents.

 

Barton had got to his feet but he couldn’t get his gun raised before the woman had hold of his wrist. Hell, she was strong.

The women smirked. “You have heart and are very handsome. I like you”

She touched the Sceptre gently to the Hawks chest. Fury watched as something crept through his skin to his eyes. It turned them black, then a shade of pale blue. As she moved to the next Agent, Fury reached up and pulled the Tesseract from its housing. He quickly got in it secure case and stood, making to leave unseen. He failed.

“You will find that is mine. If you value your life, you will leave it be.” The woman turned to look at Fury

Fury looked at the devastation one woman had caused “This doesn't have to get any messier.” He said

She laughed again, and then said sweetly “Oh my dear, but this is what I want. I am Amora of Vanaheim, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“Amora? You were the one Loki was after.” Said Erik, remembering the god he had befriended.

Fury looked from Erik to Amora. He had been completely briefed on the event in New Mexico and knew who Loki was. “You have no business here. There are no Asgardians on Earth”

Amora kept the sweet, false smile on her face “Oh, but I have not come for Asgardians. I want to spread a new order for your world.”

“A new order?” asked Fury. That sounded very familiar

“Yes a world without the chains of freedom. Once you accept that it is a lie, in your heart...” Amore turned and caught Erik trying to come up behind her. She pressed the sceptre to his heart and his eyes also went black, then blue. “You will know peace.” She continued

Fury was listening to Amora and couldn’t help but feel she was saying words given to her. “Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.”

Clint spoke in a flat voice. “Ma’am, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. It’ll drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

Fury glared at him but guessed it wasn’t really Barton’s fault “Like the Pharaohs.”

Erik looked at the screens “He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.”

Amora smiled again. “Darling” and Barton shoot Fury in the shoulder. Barton grabbed the case and the group led by Amora left Fury for dead. They made their escape just as the portal collapsed, burying the facility. Fury got out by the skin of his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall reports on the situation on Earth to Thor and Loki.

Loki walked out of the council meeting exhausted. it had been another day where once again very little had been achieved, despite the effort required.

Thor had retaken the throne after there had been no change in the Allfather's condition after 2 years. Thor was desperate to prove all his doubters wrong, but he lacked patience and was still tended towards the more aggressive actions. at the insistence of the council, Loki had taken his place as advisor but he found it very hard to get Thor to listen to him. Of course, he never told Thor the council had offered the Throne to Loki again before Thor. It would seem there were many who would prefer a Jotun than Thor as King. Loki dismissed them, he didn’t want to be king.

Even without that, Thor was still very wary of Loki and the relationship between them was never as close as it had been before. Loki felt as though Thor did not trust him or the advice he was giving. So for the last 5 years, council meetings were long, loud and more often than not, a complete waste of time. 

Loki headed to his mother’s private garden. She was sat quietly, trying to forget the heartache for a time. She sat daily with Odin hoping that he would return to her so that between them, they could help heal the rift in their family. She looked up as Loki came close. He sat next to her and took her hand.

“Are you well, my son?” Frigga could see that Loki looked like he was being pulled down by the weight of the realms.

Loki looked at her. “Mother, I am not sure how much longer I can do this. Every day is a battle with Thor. He will not listen to a word I have to say and I must constantly try to correct every decision before he starts a war. I wonder if my presence is making things worse, maybe if he was not desperate to do the opposite of what I recommend then he will listen to the advice of others.”

“Loki, your brother was not ready to take the throne. He is learning, give him time.”

Loki nodded slowly but he was not convinced. The longer he stayed, the more he knew that he was getting trapped here. He needed to leave and stretch his wings so to speak. The repairs to the Bifrost were slow and Thor had forbidden anyone to use the Hidden Pathways. Loki had searched the library until he finally found the spell Amora used. It didn’t seal the Pathways, rather it made them impossible to find. And if they couldn’t be found, they couldn’t be used. Loki had used the spell many as he could find into Asgard. It made no difference to him as the only place he wanted to be, he couldn't get to anyway. This was one of the few things the brothers had agreed on. If Loki and Amora could use them, so could others and that was a risk they were not willing to take. 

The mother and son were disturbed by a royal guard. “My Queen. Heimdall requires Prince Loki presence.” 

The pair looked at each other. Heimdall rarely summoned Loki. Whatever it was it was serious. Loki squeezed his mother hand again and he teleported to the Bridge. Thor was already waiting for him.

“My King, there is trouble on Midgard. It would seem that Amora survived the fall in the void and has found new allies, a warrior race known as the Chitaruri. She has arrived on Midgard and now has possession of the Tesseract. With that she can summon her army and conquer the mortals” Heimdall said quickly to Thor, but all the while keeping his eye on Loki.

Thor said nothing for a monument. He looked annoyed that he had been disturbed as he was preparing for a hunt. “What can we do? Without the Bifrost, there is no way to reach Midgard. It would be impossible to send the army we would need to stop her. It would seem the realm is forfeit.”

Loki was wide eyes. He could not believe Thor was going to ignore this. “My King, you have the power. With Gungir, you can control the Dark Energy.”

“Silence, Loki. If you had not left the Tesseract on Midgard, there would be no issue. As it is, it would take a great deal to send one person. There is nowhere near enough energy to send an army.” Thor countered, deliberately ignoring the fact that it was Odin who wanted the Tesseract left on Earth. He turned away as if to dismiss Loki from any further discussions on the matter.

Loki ignored both the jib and the dismissal. “Send me, I swore I would protect Earth. There are those on Earth that will rise to defend her and we must aid them. This is our fault, Thor and do not think she will stop at Midgard. She will come after us when she is done and with the power of the Tesseract she might well succeed. Amora must be stopped and punished once and for all.”

Thor turned back to Loki and glared. Still, there may be an advantage to sending Loki to Midgard. This could be his chance prove he did not need his adopted brother to rule his kingdom. “Very well. You have one hour, then you must be ready to leave. You are to return with Amora and the Tesseract. The humans have proved they are unworthily and are not ready for that power. I will send you, but how you return is your own affair.” 

Loki nodded, getting what he wanted, but still a little ruffled by the barbs Thor insisted on throwing. He went to say his goodbyes.

 

Amora was sat watching the bustle around her in her underground lab. Barton had already proved his worth, finding for the a Bunker with enough shielding for the Tesseract energy signature. All these little mortal fussing around her at her whim, it was divine. Selvig was working on the Tesseract, replicating the work him was doing for SHEILD but much faster. 

The Sceptre began to glow and she was suddenly back in the void, The Other standing before her. It was difficult to see much else in the inky blackness. She rose and smiled seductively. 

“The Chitaruri grow restless” The Other said. Amora found it a little difficult to read him when nearly all his face was covered.

“Why not let them have a little fun while they wait? They will still have the glorious battle they crave.” Amora promised. She was no Warrior but they were tools. All she needed to do was point them in the right direction.

The Other scoffed “Battle? Against the merger might of Earth?”

“Glorious, if a little short. That is if of course they are up to the meagre challenge.” Amora replied sweetly.

“You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the sceptre in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were defeated?” The Other roared, clearly insulted.

“I am never defeated. I am sure another opportunity would have presented itself.”

“You were broken when we found you. What other would have given you what we have? You are small and your ambition with you” The Other jeered

“And yet it is my ambition that has put the Tesseract within your grasp.” The Other growled again so Amora continued “I do not belittle what you have given me, but until I open the doors, until you give me what I want, you will not receive what you want.”

The other circled Amora slowly “You will have your revenge, woman. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”

Amore felt the jolt of pain as the Other placed a hand on the side of her head, sending her mind back to the bunker. Shaking her head slowly, it was not the first time she wondered if she had over reached herself with this bargain. It was too late now. She must go forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've explained the spell Amora used to prevent using the hidden pathways as I know there questions in the last part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives at the Helicarrier seeking aid from SHIELD and finds more then he bargains for

Steve Rogers walked on to the bridge of the Helicarrier and marvelled at the sight. To be sitting on the water one minute and sailing though the skies like this the next, was beyond anything he would have thought possible and he had seen Howard’s hover car. He went into his wallet and handed Fury a $10 bill. He was a good sport after all. Fury smiled and turned his attention to Dr Banner, trying to make the man feel more comfortable. The conversation had taken a direction that Steve had no hope of following so he went to the windows to look out at the sky. The last time he had done this he was pitching the Red Skull’s aircraft into the sea. Not his happiest memory.

Steve took the time to reflect on the information overload he had received over the last few hours. He had been given files filled with information on Banner, Black Widow, Ironman, Hawkeye and the Tesseract. They had also detailed an event in New Mexico, which involved indirectly the women who had stolen the Tesseract and Dr Selvig. There were more aliens involved, friendly ones this time but no details other than a rundown of events and some lose physical descriptions. It was as if no one could really remember anything about them in detail.

Romanov and Banner had just left to get Bruce settled into his new lab when Coulson came back on to the bridge. Steve backed in to a corner slightly, hoping the overeager Agent missed him. Coulson didn’t even look at Steve. He whispered something in Fury’s ear. Fury nodded and glanced at Steve who pretended to be preoccupied looking at the clouds again. He watched silently as a face from his past that he never expected to see again, walked back into his life.

 

Loki had been unable to locate Amora as the witch was almost certainly shielding herself from him and Heimdall, something else he wished he never taught her. So he located the one person he knew on Earth who had the resources to help him. Coulson was standing on the deck of the Helicarrier when Loki teleported to his side. His arrival was so sudden that he had 5 guards pointing guns at him before Coulson had recovered from the shock. 

Coulson ordered the guards away then said “Loki, we hadn’t expected to see you. You were meant to return to debrief.”

“You must forgive me, Agent Coulson events took a turn beyond my control. The Bifrost was destroyed in my battle with Amora. Without it, travel between the realms near impossible. My brother has had to expend great reserves of energy to get me here and at present I am bound to this realm, unless I find another way to return. I am here to help find and stop Amora before she does any more harm to the realms.” Loki explained. He did not mention the Tesseract at present. He did not want to put the humans on edge just yet.

Coulson nodded, happy to see the God return. “You had better come and meet Director Fury, he is in direct control of this operation. There is also someone else that might interest you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he followed the Agent below deck and to the bridge.

Loki was impressed by the advancements that had been made in the military technology since World War 2. They would still be vastly outgunned by the Chitaruri but they stood a better chance than Loki thought, if this ship was example of what to expect. The bridge was large and in its centre was an oval table, with a tall man with an eye patch over one eye standing next to it. 

“Director Nick Fury, Loki of Asgard” said Coulson making the introductions. The pair eyed each other for a moment before shaking hands. Fury was surprised by the Asgardian’s ease with Earth customs until he remembered that Loki had spent a good deal of time pretending to be human on his previous visits. 

“Mr. Loki, we hadn’t expected to see you, Coulson says you’re here to help with your lady friend.” Said Fury. He deliberately wanted to get the god on edge to judge his reactions. Loki was not stranger to this tactic and smiled inwardly.

“It is just Loki. Yes, Amora is my responsibility and I take that very seriously. This is in part an attempt at revenge on me, I am curtain.” A movement caught Loki's eye and he turned his head just in time to see a back he was sure he recognised leaving through a side door. He looked straight at Coulson. 

Coulson glanced at Fury then said “That was Steve Rogers.”

Loki glared at Fury. “I take it, Director, that you know my history with that man. Did it not occur to you it would have been better to tell me this first or at least let us meet again alone, for his sake if not mine. How is Captain Rogers still alive and when did you find him? Does he know of me?”

Fury was glaring right back “You are an unknown quantity, sir and if you think you can demand classified information at the drop of a hat then you can think again.” 

“Right now, SIR you need me more then I need you. I can walk out of here and the chances of you defending yourself from the army that is coming will be greatly reduced.”

“We found him about 3 months ago. He was frozen but alive.” Coulson said, very keen not to lose Loki. Fury glared at him but said nothing. “We had no idea if we would ever see you again as it was 65 years between visits last time. So he has been given no information about you or where you come from, not that we really know that ourselves.”

Loki was livid but at least he could understand what Coulson was saying. He didn’t like Fury and didn’t trust him. Unfortunately, despite what he had said, he needed SHEILDS help, at least for now. His gaze returned to the door. Steve would need some time to process everything so Loki began to brief Fury on the Chitaruri threat.

Afterwards, Coulson pulled Loki aside. “He looked for you. He looked for information on everyone, but he seemed very insistent on finding out where you went. He has seen the account about New Mexico, but only Fury, Barton and I know you were the same person. Of course it didn’t help that all the images of you vanished.”

Loki smiled to Coulson. The man was no fool and didn’t need to be told what Loki did. He thanked the Agent and went looking for the Captain

 

Erik was examining the Tesseract and then moved to a tablet. In the last few hours, more than 20 scientist of all description, but mostly Physicists had arrived and the project had leapt foreword. They need something to stabilize the portal. He noticed Clint standing close and asked “Where did you find all these people?”

Clint looked at the same blank expression he had since Amora touched him with the Sceptre. “SHIELD has not shortage of enemies, Doctor.” He picked up the tablet Erik had put down and holds it up “Is this the stuff you need?”

Erik glanced at the screen and said “Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of.”

Erik spots Amora as she approaches “Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth.

“Well of course. It is the universe in the palm of your hand, so much power. What of you, Clint dear, what do you see?”

Clint walked over to his case “My next target.”

Amora giggled to have this killing machine at her disposal. “And what must I do?”

“I'll need a distraction.” He pulled his bow from the case and flicked it open “And an eyeball.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to find Steve but it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets all remember for a second what Steve was like after the train.

Steve had wondered the airborne ship until he found a small gantry where there was no one working. Everywhere he went on this tub there was someone who wanted to talk to him or shake his hand. He was normally happy to oblige but there were days when he wanted to walk away and leave Captain America behind him. This was defiantly turning out to be one of them. Finally alone, he allowed his mind to travel back 70 year (or a few months from his point of view) to the last time he had seen the man on the Bridge. 

 

Lorcan had been gearing up with the others ready for the assault on the primary Hydra base. There had been a tension between them, since the briefing a few days earlier that Steve just couldn’t shake. He found he was watching Lorcan all the time, keeping track of where he was and Steve had never been more confused. He wasn’t bothered that Lorcan was a guy; Steve had had brief flings with both women and men, especially since the Serum. It was just until the briefing he was sure he loved Peggy but now he was having serious doubts. This English Captain was all Steve could think about. He was determined that when Hydra was done, he would figure this out once and for all.

Then the ice happened and Steve had been frozen for 70 years. When he woke up, he had mourned those he left behind. Lorcan, Howard, the Howling Commandos, even Colonial Phillips. It had been easier than he thought as he never had to live though them dying. Peggy was still alive and had lived a full life founding SHEILD. He wasn’t sure if he was going to see her yet, he was told she was ill and had trouble remembering things. He didn’t want to make things harder for her.

Now just as he was starting to get a feel for this new world he was living in, in crashed the one person that could turn it upside down again. 

 

“Steve” a voice said from behind him. Steve turned and looked at the man he knew as Lorcan Woden. He hadn’t aged a day. His appearance was different though. His hair was longer and his clothes looked like he walked off Broadway after doing Shakespeare. There was also something about the way he stood that wasn’t there before, like he had carried the weight of the worlds on his shoulders, but the eyes, the pools of green that sucked you in, they hadn’t changed a bit.

 

“I wondered how long it would take you to find me, you always managed it. Who are you, the real you?” asked Steve. He couldn’t play nice; he had to know where he stood.

Loki hesitated just for a moment “I am Loki Odinson, adapted son of Odin and brother of Thor King of Asgard. When I was here with you before, I had been sent to make sure that the Tesseract was taken away from Hydra, while keeping Asgard a secret. So I became Lorcan Woden.”

“Asgard. As in Norse Mythology. So what, you’re a God?” Steve was keeping calm for now. He had to get where he was going before he could allow himself to get angry. 

“We did visit you realm before and were worshiped as gods, but we are simply at a more advanced stage of life. We have abilities and live longer. I have lived for over 1000 of your years.” Loki tried to explain

“And what abilities do you have, Loki?” Steve had done more than ponder the past. He had thought back to the report from New Mexico. About how the machine that could level a small town had vanished into thin air without a trace. How the leader of the group of aliens had been described as being tall, slim and having jet black hair.

Loki was looking concerned. Steve's eyes were dark and there was something driving these questions. “I can use what you call magic. It can do a verity of things including attack, defend, I can create illusions and change my shape……..”

“Can you move people?” interrupted Steve. Now he was getting to the point. “Could you have saved him?”

“Steve……”

“Could you have saved Bucky?” Steve's voice was low and menacing.

Loki looked to the floor for a moment before meeting Steve's eyes again. “Yes, I could have saved him, but I had my mission. To have saved Bucky I would have revealed who I was, what I can do. At best it would have confirmed that you were not alone in the universe and at worse I could have been taken and turned into an experiment. I could not let that happen and I am truly sorry.” 

Loki tried to reach out but Steve backed away.

“You let him die to protect yourself. You are a coward, Lorcan.” Steve growled and looked at Loki with disgust.

Loki snapped and had Steve pinned to the bulkhead in a second. He was angry now and hurting “Do not test me Rogers. He would not have been on the train if we had not put the mission first. We had our orders remember. I told you once he was my friend as much as yours and I have carried that guilt of the failure with me for over 100 years, but I did what I had to do, just as you did. I had to stand by while you both died and I couldn't lift a finger to prevent it. I lost someone I cared about to keep my mission safe.” 

Loki let Steve go but didn’t step back, his eyes forced on Steve's. They were so close, they could feel the others breathe. If one moved just a little forward. Loki broke the stare and backed away. 

“I will leave, Captain, as soon as I have Amora and the Tesseract is safe again. You need not see me again.” and with that, Loki vanished.

Steve's head was spinning. He was still angry but not just at Loki, at himself as well. Loki was right, he always was. The mission had come first and Bucky had been one of hundreds who died at the hands of Hydra that they hadn’t been able to save. He also couldn’t help wondering who Loki had meant, Bucky or himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally find Amora and they meet Howard Stark's son

Amora had been spotted in Stuttgart, Germany of all places. It was a formal charity Gala, just the sort of places the witch loved to show off in.

Loki looked at the image of the woman he hated. She was dressed in a full green and gold ball gown. She had appeared to have taken his colours, possibly to taunt him. Fury had just ordered the team to head out after her but Loki slipped away and teleported to Germany. The gala was bright and full of music. Loki was now dressed in a crisp black suit with a dark overcoat and dark green scarf. He blended in perfectly and went searching for Amora

It took Loki over an hour to find her, as she had concealed herself on one of the upper floors. When he spotted her, she was alone. He walked over to her carefully, thinking she hasn’t noticed him. He wrong.

“That is close enough, Frost Giant.” She turned and looked at him. She had in her hand what looked like a masquerade mask, which was decorated with a bright blue stone. The Sceptre disguised. She continued. “I had no idea that Thor would able to control the Dark Energy enough to bring you here in one piece. I underestimated him, slightly. No matter, it will be fun to have you to watch the world you seem to love crushed below my boot. I shall be Queen, Loki and then I will come for Asgard.”

Loki bit back his reply, knowing it wouldn’t help him. He decided to try something unexpected. “Amora, give me the Tesseract and tell me how to undo what you did to the Allfather. Do this and I shall aid you in getting away from this realm.”

Amora threw back her head and laughed. “Ha. You bargain for the life of the man who held you captive all your life. And what do I really gain? I would be adrift again in the universe. No, the alliance I have now suits me much better. I hold the power, I will be the greatest that ever lived.”

“Amora, you are still a fool. You do not understand the danger you a putting the universe in. If you give the power of the Tesseract to what lives in the void, then not even your kingdom on Midgard will be safe.” Loki tried to reach whatever reason Amora had left but she was blinded by revenge and greed for power. 

“Loki my dear, I have seen the reaches of the universe. There is room enough for him to do as he pleases and leave me alone.” Amora almost sounded like she was in a daze, not really hearing what she was saying.

“You cannot really believe that, can you?” Loki was edging closer. Amora snapped back her attention. The Mask transformed in to the Sceptre and she fired it at Loki. The blast hit his side and he went down as it burnt through his skin. Whatever powered the Sceptre was blocking his healing magic and the pain was excruciating. 

Amora slide away and down the steps. The guards ignored her until it was too late. She had her target pinned to the floor and the retina scanned buried in his eye.

Satisfied with her work, she waltzed outside to her waiting audience. 

 

Loki finally had got back to his feet and moved gingerly into the square just as the fight with Steve and Amora had started. The Captain was clearly reluctant to hit a women but a few well-placed blows from her soon cured him of his chivalrous attitude. It would seem that it was not only Amora’s magic that was stronger. She had also become an able fighter, not as skilled as Thor or Sif but still able. 

The fight continued until the arrival Iron man distracted Amora long enough for Loki to cast a sleep spell on her. She fell to the ground.

Steve abandoned Amora and ran over to Loki, who was now leaning on a stone plinth and holding his injured side. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still on the Helicarrier. Let me see.” 

Steve pushed Loki’s hands away and Loki found he didn’t have the heart to stop him. The wound was angry but was already healing before the captain’s eyes. The pain however written all over Loki’s face and it made Steve feel sick. 

“You idiot, she could have killed you. We are a team, we help each other. You use to know that.” Ranted Steve, clearly worried. He reached up to touch Loki’s face but Loki pulled away.

“You use to trust me, Captain” Loki shot back, his voice laced with a little sadness and regret.

“Am I interrupting something?” Asked Tony Stark who had removed his mask.

Both men looked at the Billionaire, having forgotten there was anyone else around. Tony extended his hand. “Just in case you were still a little out of touch, Cap, I’m Tony Stark. I think you knew my Dad. Genius inventor bit of a jerk.”

Steve knew who this man was but took his hand anyway. Tony turned to Loki, who also shook his hand. “I am Loki, I also knew your father. He however knew me as Lorcan.”

Tony nodded clearly recognising the name, but he didn’t seem surprised by the British solider that vanished into thin air in 1944, turning up again in Germany at the side of Captain America, not after what his father had told him one very drunken night.

Steve did not seem too happy to see Tony here. “Fury didn’t tell me he was bringing you in on this, Stark.”

“My advice, Captain. Don’t trust everything Nick Fury tells you and always look for what he’s not. Now shall we get the fair lady into her carriage before it chimes midnight and she turns into a pumpkin?”

 

The flight on the Quinjet was uneventful. Tony was dropping hints as to what his father had been really like in his younger days. Steve and Loki answered vaguely not wishing to betray confidences from the past. Steve was more interested in keeping an eye on Loki. His injury had been fully healed and he showed no sign of it bothering him further. He had also changed back into the formal clothes he was wearing before. Steve was worried about why Loki had gone off alone without back up. When he had been Lorcan, he was always pushing the course which resulted in the maximum chance of success with minimum casualties. What he did not only risked his own life, it could have started Amora on a killing spree while surrounded by civilians. 

As they arrived at the Helicarrier, reports came in that Clint had raided a scientific institution which was headed by the man Amora had killed at the Gala. The whole thing had been part of a plan to gain access and steal samples of an element called Iridium. Loki cursed himself as once again he let Amora get the better of him and more people had been hurt as a result.

After depositing Amora in the Hulk proof cell, Steve got Loki into an empty corridor before the debriefing. “You’re going to tell me what that was about, Loki. I knew you for months and you were never one to run head long into things if there was a sneaky way to get the job done.”

“Maybe you do not understand me like you think you do.” Returned Loki sharply, but with no real bite.

“So you are telling me that everything back then was a lie.” When Loki didn’t reply Steve continued. “I didn’t think so. I can read people pretty well. I knew you were hiding something from me, I just never guessed it would be something this big.”

“This way meant the only one in real danger was me and she didn’t aim to kill or I would be dead. She wants me to witness what she has planned at least for now. The sooner I get Amora and the Tesseract, the sooner you are all safe and I leave this realm for good. That is what you want.” Said Loki. He refused to meet Steve’s eye and headed for door.

“What if I don’t want that?” Steve asked after him. “I’m sorry for what I said. I know you are not a coward and I’m as much to blame for what happened, more so probably. I always seem to let my emotions get the better of me when it comes to you. I would like to get to know the real you, if you want me to.”

Loki, up until now, had kept his face blank, not wanting to show any kind of emotion either way. Now he turned back and looked at Steve, who was sure he saw hope in the other man’s eyes, hope that maybe his friendship was not lost at least. Loki smiled.

“I only hid my name and my powers. The rest was always me, Steve.” and he turned away again and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki did look good in that Suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony butt heads

Amora had woken up and Fury had explained the terms of her stay. The rest of the team watched from the bridge hoping to gain some insight. They got very little, everything she said sounded like propaganda speeches to convince the masses.

“Getting anything from this, Loki” asked Steve “you know her better than anyone here.”

Loki shook his head “I thought I did, but that was a century ago and I think now that she hid almost everything of herself away from me, not an easy feat. There is nothing from then that would help us now. As for the rest, there is no real emotion in what she is saying. She is repeating someone else’s words”

“Ok, we know she wants to open a portal to bring her army to earth. That’s what Selvig is for.” began Bruce. 

Steve looked at the report of the break-in and asked “What about this Iridium, what’s that for?” 

“It’s a stabilizing agent. It should stop the portal collapsing like it did when she arrived.” Tony arrived from the cargo bay, Coulson in tow. They pair were clearly friends and had been taking about something not related to the current situation. “It should also help open the portal as wide and for a long as Little Miss Nut Job wants.”

He walks over to Fury control station “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails” when the Agents all looked at him like he lost his mind, he point to a man on his right “That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.”

Tony continues his one man conversation by covering one eye and tried looking at the screens. “How does Fury do this?”

“He turns” replies Maria Hill, the Helicarrier second in command.

Everyone had zoned Tony out at this point. Everyone but Loki, who notice that the maverick playboy put something small on the back on one of the monitors. He had no idea what Tony was up to, but he smiled to himself and said nothing.

The conversation took another science trip between Tony and Bruce. Steve looked completely baffled but Loki was interested. Loki was intelligent but found the terms Tony and Bruce strange to him. 

Tony was the only one as well who was open about Bruce’s alto ego. “And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

Bruce looked a little taken aback by this comment. “Thanks” he replied looking surprised.

Fury arrived on the bridge in time to hear the last exchange. “Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.”

Steve turned to Loki again. “Is it just me or does that spear Amora had work along the same line as the weapons Hydra was creating with the Tesseract.”

Loki nodded. He has already come to the same conclusion. When Tony and Bruce left the room he followed, hoping to get the chance to examine the Spectre more closely. 

 

The Sceptre proved more difficult to understand then Loki thought. It used the same energy as the Tesseract, but the Tesseract did not have the power to control minds. Whatever was inside the blue stone was incredibility powerful, but without dismantling it, Loki had no way of finding out what it was. He did not think Fury would let him do that right now. 

While trying to look at the Spectre, Loki also watched the two humans work around the lab. Both were brilliant in their own right. Bruce was methodical, working through a problem to its logical conclusion. Tony mind worked at a hundred miles an hour taking huge leaps forward which sometimes meant he missed important details that could result in disaster. He was also fleeting jumping from one thing to the next. 

His favourite game right now was attempting to make Bruce Hulk out as Tony put it. Steve walked in just when Tony hit Bruce with something which gave him a shock. Loki found he liked Tony sense of humour and was silently egging the man on.

Steve was less impressed. “Is everything a joke to you?”

Tony shrugged “Funny things are.”

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doctor.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. Steve had switched on Captain America mode again. As much as Loki liked Steve, the Captain side of his personality could vex him a little. Still, he was happy that he and Steve were beginning to be friendly again. He understood the Captain's anger, he had felt it himself and wanted to put it behind them and hopefully reinforce their friendship.

Bruce tried to keep the peace while trying to finish his programming “No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.”

Loki decided to have his say. “Dr Banner, you must relax your control a little. The walls will come down at some time and the longer you deny yourself, the more dangerous the end results.”

Steve glared at Loki, but turned his attention to Tony “You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked hurt and a little put out “oh I am, but it’s not the problem you’re thinking of. Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.

“You think Fury's hiding something?” Steve shook his head as if he didn’t believe it 

“Steve, he had already withheld information from both of us that might have made this mission easier. Having us at logger heads has not helped us.” Loki pointed out. Steve looked at Loki but again said nothing.

“Reindeer Games is right there, Cap and Bruce agrees.” Tony jumped on the bandwagon. He had Loki, who clearly had something big going on with Steve more than just old war buddies, agreeing with him so he pushed forward.

Bruce was still keen not to be dragged into this discussion. “Uh...I just want to finish my work here”

Steve turned to Bruce. He seemed to have the clearest head apart from Loki and even though he and Loki seemed to be getting back on track, Steve was still unsure about him. “Doctor, you noticed something?”

Bruce shook his head “A warm light for all mankind, Amora jab at Fury about the cube.”

Steve nodded.

Bruce looked Tony. “Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't say anything, it’s been posted all over the news. The Arc reactor can power that tower of yours for a year, right Tony. And Dr Selvig. She could have got anyone to do that work for her. Instead she gets one of the people Loki meets in New Mexico. There is defiantly something off here. It may not be all Fury, but it’s there.”

“It is possible that Amora has been influencing events before she arrived. I was surprised just how much progress Erik had been able to make in 5 years.” Loki mused.

The other three looked at him a little surprised. Steve spoke first “Loki, it’s only been a year since you left.”

Loki shook his head. “That’s make what he has achieved almost impossible. There has defiantly been outside help.” When everyone still looked at him strangely, he continued. “Time is a fluid concept in the nine realms. What is a year on Asgard can be 100 here and it changes all the time.”

Both Tony and Bruce looked intrigued. 

“What I fail to understand is if the Tesseract project was about finding an unlimited power source, why have you been excluded from the project, Tony? From what Agent Coulson told me, you have been involved with SHEILD for some time and your Arc reactors are the only really viable form of clean energy you humans have access to.” Loki asked Tony.

“I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.” Both Loki and Steve looked confused. 

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” 

Loki didn’t even bother to hide his smile. This Tony Stark was his kind of ally.

Steve on the other hand looked less than impressed. He shook his head with a grim smile on his face “Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?”

Tony shrugged “An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.”

“Stark, if we keep doing this, not trusting each other we are walking straight into whatever Amora has planned. She is here for a reason and I’m sure it’s not the food”

“That’s a bit dramatic, Cap. Being a sceptic is more my style.”

Steve narrowed his eyes “And you're all about style, aren't you?”

“Steve” hissed Loki. This was getting personal fast.

Tony bit. “Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangled outfit, and B. not of use?”

“Just find the cube.” Retorted Steve before he turned and left the room. Loki followed after quickly.

“Steve, wait.” Loki grabbed his arm but Steve snatched it back.

“You didn’t help in there. We need to get the job done; the longer the Tesseract is in enemy hands, the greater chance they have to succeed.” Steve was pointing to the lab door.

“Steve, do you not think Tony may have a point? What other secrets could Fury be hiding because it suits him? Secrets which effect what we are trying achieve? You may not like his methods but I would trust Tony rather than Fury right now.” 

Steve took a deep breath. While he argued with Tony, he had to admit the man had a point on some things. “What do you suggest?”

“Well, you have at your disposal someone for whom locks are no issue. I suggest we should explore the ship, especially areas we are not meant to be. Whatever Fury is hiding, he will keep it close.” said Loki with a wicked smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve make some discoveries, not all of them are Fury's secrets. Natasha and Amora has a heart to heart

Steve tried the door to the store room. It was locked. All the others had been open but not this one. He looked at Loki. “Can you open it?”

“I can do better. If I teleport us through, no one will know we are there.” answered Loki. He reached out his hand. Steve took hold without hesitation and Loki pulled him close. The world shimmered and then they were in a much darker room filled with shelves. Steve staggered and held Loki tighter. 

“Easy, Captain. It can be disoriented the first few times.” Loki squeezed his arm gently. Steve looked at Loki. He couldn’t take this anymore, he had to know. He leaned forward and kissed him. Loki was rooted to the spot. Then he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him closer and returned the kiss with fervour. It was soft and gentle and for a moment the world disappeared. It felt like it went on forever, but they broke apart after only a few seconds.

“Loki?” whispered Steve, waiting for Loki reaction before he kissed him again.

Loki's eyes grew wide with realisation of what had just happened. He disentangled himself from Steve and backed away, trying to give himself some distance. “Steve, I can’t. I have to go back to Asgard, I don’t know if I will ever be able to return. I have my duty to the Allfather.” Loki spoke quickly almost as if he was trying to convince himself more than Steve. He, of course, meant Odin, not Thor.

“But if you didn’t. Would you if there was a chance you could stay?” pleaded Steve.

Loki looked away. This was hard. “Yes, I would stay if I could. I don’t belong there anymore for reasons that I cannot explain now. I want to stay. I wanted that before I knew you were alive. You will simply make it that much harder for me to leave.”

Steve walked over and pulled Loki into his arms, desperate to keep the other man close. “I don’t care what has happened before; I want to find out if this can become something. You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up after the ice. When this is over, whatever time there is before you go, we are going to talk, ok”

Loki nodded. He wanted to carry them away from this. Forget Amora, the Tesseract, Midgard, Asgard, Thor. But even if he could, they had to stay. Steve would never abandon Earth and in truth Loki would never leave a job unfinished. 

He allowed himself a moment in Steve’s embrace before he pulled away and said “We had better find out what Fury has got hiding here.”

They search through several boxes before Steve called Loki up to the higher level. The case Steve had open was full of items both men had hoped never to see again.

 

Amora was sat crossed legged on the floor, appearing to be mediating. She opened her eye to see Natasha watching her. “Well my dear, you are everything I expected you to be.”

Natasha looked the other woman up and down “You knew I would come.”

“Oh yes, to soothe my forehead once your master had done his worse. Sisters in arms and I would tell you all my plans” Amora smiled. It was not a nice smile.

Natasha shift slightly. “My only interest is to know what you've done to Agent Barton.”

“Ah Clint. So handsome for a mortal. He sees the world more clearly now than ever before. I have freed his mind so that he may serve his propose better.”

“And once you’re done, what will be his propose then?”

“Are you concerned for him, Natasha? Do you love him?” There was glee in Amora eyes to find one more secret.

Natasha scoffed “Love is for children. I owe him a debt.”

“Really, what debt is worth this concern?” Natasha raised her eyebrow so Amora continued “you wish something from me, I ask for something in return.”

Natasha sat in the chair outside the cell. “Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.”

“So he gave you your life and now you bargain for his when the world is about to fall at my feet” said Amora.

Natasha sat back clearly not really caring what happened to the world “Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was.”

“So what would have me do for you in my new world, you could not do in your old one?”

“It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out.” 

Amora rose and walked to the glass and stared at Natasha “Do you really think it is that simple? Your soul is black, Widow as black as his. I know your secrets and there will be no redemption for you not matter what you do. You are broken.”

Amora raised her hands as if she was making a proclamation “You are small children who play at what you do not understand. You hide behind your lies working for men who claim it is for the greater good. You are all stained and you stain those around you.”

Amora was looking at Natasha menacingly now “As for Barton, you will see him once more. You will see the hate in his eyes as you die at his hands. He will know what he has done and then I shall him my pet. This is his fate and yours.” 

Natasha jumped up and turned away. Amora could not see her face but she had not expected the Black Widow to be hurt by simple words. 

“You're a monster.” Natasha whispered

Amora chuckled to herself “There is one on this ship and you brought him here.”

Natasha spun around, her face completely unmoved “So, Banner... that's your play.”

Amora was stunned “What?”

Natasha touched her earpiece “Amora means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Get the Captain and Loki there as well.

Looking back to Amora, Natasha said in a prim tone “Thank you for your cooperation.”

She turned and left the room leaving Amora speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sure about the exchange between Natasha and Amora, but I went with it. if it's not up to it I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the Helicarrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later then I planned but I've had a full on day.

Steve and Loki walked back into the lab just as Fury was dressing Tony down for hacking the Helicarrier computer.

“What is PHASE 2?” Tony challenged Fury.

Steve dumped the Hydra weapon on the bench. 

“PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the Tesseract to make weapons.” Said Loki. He was furious at the Director. He had not fought so hard to get the Tesseract away from Hydra for SHEILD to repeat those same mistakes

Steve shrugged to Tony “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow” 

Fury looked from Steve to Loki. “We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...”

“I'm sorry, Nick.” Tony interrupted. He turned the screen he was looking at around for everyone to see. The image was the design for a more up-to-date version of the rockets that were loaded on the Red Skull’s plane. Each would carry a Tesseract power cell “What, were you lying?”

Steve looked at the screen and turned to Fury “I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.”

Natasha come in and tried to figure out what was going on. There was a lot of angry people in the room, and angry and Bruce Banner didn't mix.

Bruce spotted her first. He tilted the screen toward her. “Did you know about this?”

Natasha needed to get this situation under control. She focused on Bruce. “You need to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor? Amora is trying to manipulate this whole situation.”

“She is not the only one guilty of that, Romanov. You have got a group here who you have fed lies and deceit, but you expect us to toe your line. Why are you building weapons with the Tesseract?” Snapped Loki at Fury. He was angry.

Fury turned on Loki and pointed “Because of you.”

Loki eyes widened but said nothing. Steve asked however “What has Loki got to do with any of this?”

Fury began to scan the room, looking at each one who was condemning him. “Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge to settle and levelled a small town do it. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”

“There is no danger from Asgard. Thor has no interest in this world.” Loki interrupted.

Fury turn to Loki again “But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.”

“You can’t keep control of the Cube. What makes you think you can control the world? The Red Skull wanted that and look where he ended up.” Returned Steve.

Loki shook his head. “The enemies you are afraid of had no interest until you started using powers you are not ready for. By using the Tesseract for war, you are telling the cosmos that you ready to be challenged. You have drawn the eye of whoever is controlling the Chitaruri, because it is not Amora. She is a pawn.” 

Fury wasn’t done “If your girlfriend hadn’t tried to kill you with that robot, we would not have needed to find a way to defend ourselves.”

Loki was exasperated now. “You did not need to defend yourself until you built your weapons. Asgard would have stood at your side as we have always done.”

“We need that help now, and what did Asgard send? One man. You are a very powerful man but you are still only one.”

Loki could not answer that because in all honesty, he was not sure, even if the Bifrost was repaired, that Thor would have sent aid to Midgard.

“So you’re solution was to make the bigger gun and shoot them before they shoot us. Does Cuban Missile Crisis mean nothing to you?” said Tony 

Fury glared at Tony “Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?”

The conversation descended into a war of words. Somehow, Steve and Tony had started challenging each other and were squaring up as each tried to prove that they knew best. Loki tried his best to come between them. Fury was shouting at Loki all the while, blaming him and Asgard for the need for these weapons. Natasha was trying to defend SHEILD. Bruce was listening and getting more and more frustrated. Everyone missed that the Spectre was glowing brightly. 

 

Amora smiled. It was all falling in to place, the Earthlings were fighting among themselves and soon their ship would be destroyed. She just had to wait a little longer.

 

Steve was glaring at Tony. How this man was related to Howard, he would never know. “Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?” 

Tony gave a good as he got, starting a staring contest with Steve. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

Loki, ignoring Fury, was trying pull Steve away. “This isn’t helping. There is some wrong I can feel it.”

Both men ignored him.

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Replied Tony with a condescending tone.

Steve laughed “Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” 

“A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” Tony spat back.

Steve took a step closer to Tony. “Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds.”

“ENOUGH” Loki shouted. 

Both men looked at him, just as the ship bucked shapely under the force of an explosion. Natasha and Banner were thrown through the lab window falling into the bowels of the ship and Loki, Tony and Steve ended up in a pile by the lab wall. No knew what happened to Fury.

Steve looked at Tony “Put the suit on”

“Yep” replied Tony. Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Loki scrambled to his feet as well. Steve got a hand on his arm to make sure he was OK. Loki nodded slightly. Neither of them were keen to let anyone know that there was more to their friendship especially as they didn’t trust anyone but each other right now.

Fury was getting a report from bridge. Turbine 3 was down. The ship required a minimum of three to remain airborne and given that fact they were under attack, having even one out was bad. 

“Stark. You get that” shouted Fury over the alarms 

“We’re on it.” Tony grabbed Steve’s arm and headed toward the damaged section of the ship. Loki went looking for Bruce. If this did not bring out the Hulk, the man had better self-control then even Loki guessed. Either way Loki knew he was the best person to look for him.

 

The Hulk was chasing Natasha through the ship. She tried to dodge but he followed close behind here. She ducked into a corridor. She looked back and saw herself running past and the Hulk chased the other her. The other Natasha run into the wall and the Hulk smashed through into a large hanger. Loki was on the other side.

“Bruce, listen I do not wish to hurt you. I know you are in there.” Shouted Loki.

The Hulk stared at the Asgardian for a moment, before he charged him. The image shimmered for a second before it vanished. The Hulk skidded and hit the ground hard. He roared and turned. Loki was now standing behind him again. This game of cat and mouse continued for a few minutes before the Hulk smashed a crate off to the side. It sailed back and hit the real Loki sending him flying also. Loki grimaced, cursing himself for forgetting Bruce’s intelligence despite the Hulks animal nature. 

Loki was just trying to figure out the next step when he heard the jet drawing near the entrance to the hunger. He pulled out the earpiece he had been given to tell them to back off, but found it was smashed. The Jet started firing and Loki, ducking, made a break for the door. The last he saw of Bruce, he had leaped towards the jet.

Loki could do no more to contain the Hulk so he headed to the Detention cell to keep his eye on Amora. When he got there, the cell door was open and there was a body lying inside. As he got closer, he could see the dark blue and red of Steve’s uniform. He ran in and reached down. The image vanished as the door slammed shut behind him. 

“So, that was it. You left me for a mortal, a male at that.” Loki turned and saw Amora standing at the controls, the Spectre in her hand. She looked upset.

“I would never have married you, whatever happened on Earth. You have darkness in you, Amora and you would have dragged me down with you.” Loki said. He tried to teleport but found something was holding him there. Amora was proving more and more resourceful every time he met her but he did wonder if her magic was being augmented by the Spectre. He watched her as she opened the hatch below the cell. The sound from the wind rushing past was deafening. 

"I had hoped to see the look on your face when you failed so completely, but the look on your mortal’s face when he finds your broken body will make up for that.” Amora said spitefully.

Loki almost missed the sound of the Hydra weapon powering up. Coulson was stood by the door, gun pointed at Amora. “I would let Loki out, Miss. I’ve read the reports about what this weapon does and it is not pleasant. 

Loki saw the other gunman a second too late. He shouted a warning just as the shoot ran out and Coulson slumped foreword, a hole in his chest.

“Now where were we? Yes that was right.” Said Amora with a smirk

“Amora, you had better hope someone gets to you first because if I find you, or it will be painful, very painful.” Loki growled at her, never taking his eyes from his friend’s body. 

Amora smiled her most evil smile and released the cell into the air, sending it to a watery grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Loki sent the destroyer into space rather than destroy it, they would have had nothing to base the weapon Coulson using in the film on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony talk nicely. The team figure out what Amora is up to.

Amora had got away with spectre. The Helicarrier was severely damaged. Bruce and Loki were missing and Phil Coulson was dead. The only good news was that Natasha had managed to neutralize Clint Barton, hopefully breaking Amora's control on him.

Steve was sat at the table on the bridge. Fury had just giving them a speech about Coulson and his belief in the Avengers. Steve turned the Captain America trading card in his hand. He was more than ready to take his revenge but not for Phil Coulson. All he could think about was Loki. The security footage had shown them exactly what happened to Loki and Coulson and Steve was ready to kill Amora with his bare hands.

 

Loki was lying in a field not far from the beach. He had only had the time to make a small jump out of the cell and ended up falling 50 feet to the ground. He was still breathing but out cold, healing slowly by his standards.

 

Steve was standing in the detention room looking where the cell was, trying to see where to go from here. Tony walked up behind him. “So there was a little romance going on than” commented Tony.

Steve glared at him but then shrugged “It is none of your business, Tony.”

“Come on Steve. My dad wasn’t blind and neither am I. He told me that he had to stop you two before you got yourselves arrested once and the pair of you can’t keep your eyes off each other when the other is around.”

Steve looked shocked. He knew what Tony was talking about but had no idea that Howard had been around after that briefing 70 years ago.

“I can tell you, it was one of his biggest regrets. Had he known what was going to happen, he told me he would have locked the pair of you in a room together. He was pretty drunk at the time so I’m not sure how serious he was, mind you.” Tony continued.

“It was never that simple, Tony. There was something between us in 1944, but there was Peggy too. All I know for sure is that he has been back in my life for less than 48 hours and I’ve gone from hating him to wanting to figure out if we could have a relationship.” Steve turned his back to the hatch and faced Tony. “I haven’t written him off yet; he is the only one we know of still alive after being hit by the Sceptre. If anyone could survive that drop, it’ll be him.”

Steve realised that he was being insensitive. “What about Coulson? You were friends right, I’m sorry. Do you know if there was anybody?”

“There was a uh...cellist, I think.” Tony answered. He sounded pained as he spoke. “I was a bit a jerk to him, but he was a good guy. Made the mistake of believing in us. We let him down.”

Steve really looked at Tony for the first time. The guy wasn’t Howard, but that was the problem. Maybe what Steve had expected was Tony to be like Howard, a showman hiding a man who was all work, but that wasn't Tony. There was no hiding for the most part with him, he was who he was and he was like his father in so many ways. Tony had risked his life to keep the Helicarrier in the air and he could have so easily just flown away. There was more to him then Steve had giving him credit for and Loki had known it too. Steve was just beginning to think he could like the guy.

So Steve said “I been thinking about what Loki would be saying right now. It would go along the lines of washing our hands of Fury and finishing this on our own. You in?”

Steve reached out his hand and after looking at it for a moment, Tony shook it readily.

 

Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint were sat in Clint’s room. The archer seemed fully recovered and Natasha vouched for him so he was in. 

“We need to figure out where she is going to hit next.” Said Steve “Any ideas, Hawkeye.”

“It’s odd. I was there to do a certain job and I ignored everything else around me. I have no idea where they are heading, but I know it will be soon. Selvig was getting very excited before I left.” Clint replied.

“Look, we know this was personal, not just with Loki but all of us. She knew all of us, right.” Tony said again looking to Clint. The archer nodded. He wasn’t happy about that fact as he had provided most of the information.

“She wanted us fighting among ourselves.” Steve answered. It was a classic tactic.

“No it’s more than that. She wants the world to see her beat us. She wants us to come after her. She knows you’re in charge so she took out the one person that would get you riled up.” Tony surmised.

Steve nodded slowly, catching on. “Loki!”

“No, Cap was the target. It was Loki she wanted riled up, so we were meant to go after you. She knew that you were important to him.” Clint interrupted. Clint had seen how reluctant Loki had been to talk about the super soldier in New Mexico. Coulson was too busy trying to recruit him to notice.

“So she wants an audience, to be the centre of everything, paint it across every building….Snap.” Tony head jerked up 

Natasha was right behind him. “She in New York. The Stark building has an arc reactor powerful enough to open the portal.”

“Right, Tony is your suit still useable.” Said Captain America.

“It’ll get me to New York and I should be able to get my latest modal from the Tower.”

“Ok people. Lets move.”

 

Loki finally opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and for the first time in his life, he was thankful for his Jotun physiology which had helped with his recovery. He looked around but could see no sign of the Helicarrier. He thought about his options for a second and the starting looking for water. He found a small puddle and cast a scrying spell. He only got glimpses of Amora, the Tesseract and the army, but it was enough. The battle had already started and Steve was in the thick of it. They were in a city called New York. He gathered his magic and teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included Natasha and Clint in the discussion about Amora's plans as it never made sense to me, that in the film, nobody talked to Clint about what information he might have, (unless it happened off Screen)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of New York

Steve had just finished off a group of foot soldiers and looked up to top of Starks Tower. The Device that Dr Selvig had built had opened a massive portal above it, out of which was streaming hundreds of Chitaruri troops on small flying machines. Tony was shooting as many as he could before they hit the ground and Steve, Natasha and Clint were taking out those who got to the ground. The local Police were the only other armed response and they were out of their depth. As he watched the tower, Steve thought he caught sight of a green flash. He hoped to god it was who he thought it was.

 

Loki appearing behind Amora at the top of the Stark Tower. He summons a double ended spear. “Amora” he shouts

The Witch turned, surprised to see him. Still she smiles. “You are harder to kill then I thought, dear one. Let me see. Maybe I should kill your Captain instead, what do you say?”

Loki felt his blood boil at the threat against Steve, she could try whatever she wanted against him but not Steve. He growled and sent a ball of fire at Amora. She dodged and flew at him, using the Spectre as a spear as well. The pair parried and countered neither able to make any headway. There was no way she should be able to stop Loki at his full strength, there must be something unimaginably powerful in the Spectre.

Loki used a freeze spell to try and catch her off guard. He however was distracted by a Chitaruri craft which fired at him. Amora use the distraction to get behind him and stabbed him in the side with a small dagger. Loki grunted and pushed Amora hard. She hit the ground, dropping the Sceptre over the edge to the balcony below. She got up to one knee and looked to retrieve it. However Loki was advancing on her, fire in his eyes so she tried to teleport away. She found she couldn’t and looked back to Loki, suddenly terrified.

Loki lifted her using his magic and threw her into a wall. Before she could recover, he had in the air again, this time pulling her close.

“How do I close the Portal?” he hissed.

She laughed, still trying to escape and said nothing. She stopped laughing when it became harder the breath. There was nothing around her throat, but it still felt that there was something squeezing. After a few seconds, the grip relaxed and she gasped.

“Once more. How do I close the Portal?” Loki said again, the look in his eye telling Amora that the next time could be the last.

“You can’t. The Tesseract will keep it open and there is nothing that can stop it now.” She replied quickly.

“You are lucky that, if we survive this, I need you alive.” And with that, Loki slammed Amora so hard into the ground that there was a hole in the floor and she was knocked unconscious. Checking that it wasn’t a trick, Loki left her to help the others. 

 

Loki joined the Avengers on ground level just as Bruce arrived on the back of battered motorbike. He caught Steve’s eye briefly before everyone’s attention was draw to the Leviathan which Tony was leading right towards them. 

Steve looked at Bruce who was walking to meet the creature. “Dr Banner, now might be a good time to get angry.”

Bruce looked back “That’s my secret, Cap. I’m always angry.”

Bruce turned again to the creature and morphed in the Hulk in time to smash its head in to the asphalt. Unfortunately, the creature’s tail sailed above its head and came crashing towards the Avengers. Loki only just got his shield around them in time.

When the smoke cleared, the Avengers gathered round, awaiting orders.

Steve looked up and breathed in deep. “Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're using containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.”

Hawkeye lifted an arm to Tony “Wanna give me a lift?”

Tony lifted off and grabbed Clint’s arms “Right. Better clench up, Legolas.”

Steve nodded and continued “Loki, we need something to slow down the incoming troops. Got anything that could do the job?”

Loki smiled and teleported, landing on the tallest building to the portal. He creates a cyclone which ripped apart Chitaruri as they came through. He got some but nowhere near enough.

 

 

The Chitaruri just keep coming. As Loki magic was reaching its limit, he came back on to ground level. Natasha had jumped on one of the Sky Chariot to try and get up to the top of the tower, so Steve had been on his own. Loki and Steve continued the ground fight, but even with their enhanced strength and stamina, they were slowly being beaten down. 

Suddenly Fury was back on the radio. The WSC had overridden his authority and lunched a nuclear missile at New York. Natasha and Erik, who was also free of Amora’s control, had something which should close the portal but they needed to get the missile through it first. 

Tony shot off to try and divert the missile towards the portal. They had only one chance and if this failed the results would be devastating to the whole of New York. 

Tony managed to get the missile though but had to go with it to ensure it stayed on course. Natasha had to close the portal without knowing if Tony would make it back. The missile was on target and destroyed the Chitaruri Mothership. That resulted in all the ground troops and troop carrying beasts suddenly collapsing as if they were all connected.

The portal closed a second after Tony had fallen back though. He was out of control and was free falling. He was just level with the buildings when Hulk lunched himself up, catching Tony mid-air. Hulk held on to buildings as he skidded down, till he finally let go close to ground level and they landed hard. 

The Hulk pulled away and Steve and Loki were at Tony’s side. Loki ripped the faceplate off. Tony looked dead. Loki met Steve’s eyes and he put his hand on the Arc Reactor. He had just enough magic to restart the reaction and Tony’s eyes snapped open. 

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?” Tony stammered

Loki smiled, sat back and tapped his shoulder “Only me, my friend and well done. It is over.”

Tony laughed and then started talking a complete stream on nonsense “Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

Steve looked around the streets “We're not finished yet. We need to get Amora.”

 

With Loki and Steve help, Tony got to his feet. The team made their way up to the top of the tower. Natasha stayed close to Clint, making sure he didn’t do anything stupid. They found Amora still out of it, so Loki decided it was best to keep her that way. He used his magic to put he into a coma.

Soon as they had deposited her in a holding cell and the Tesseract secured for transport. Fury was not happy to hand either over to Loki, but the Asgardian claimed ownership of both, in the name of his King. He promised that Amora would receive full punishment for her crimes and Loki was curtain his mother would agree that it was time to bring the Tesseract to its proper home.

The full weight of the last few days fell on the Avengers and they retired to a local high end hotel (on Tony) to rest before Loki departed with his charges. No one wanted to go back to the Helicarrier and Stark Tower now needed major repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the battle reads well as i'm not 100% sure on it


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki comes to an understanding and the Avengers say goodbye to one of their own

Steve knocked on the door of Loki’s room. Loki opened it, having showered and changed into more comfortable Earth clothes. He said nothing but pulled the door wide so Steve could come in. They had sat for a while on the couch, trying to get comfortable with each other. 

Loki broke the silence. “Steve, I believe it would be better if this stayed where it is. I have to go back to Asgard and my brother is unlikely to grant my return even if the Bifrost was restored. I do not wish to make you promises I will be unable to keep.” 

Steve reached over and took Loki hand, lacing their fingers together. “I could get Fury to make you a formal invitation to Earth. We need you here and you said you didn’t belong there. Please, let me try. I need you.”

Loki took his hand back and pushed off the couch, walking towards the bed. “Steve, you don’t really know me, not all of me. I am not like you.”

Steve raised his head, a little frustrated that there was still something Loki was keeping from him. “Then tell me. Show me whatever there is left. I can’t do this if there is still something you’re hiding from me.”

Loki sighed and steeled himself. He had no idea how Steve was going to react to his true form, as he was still getting use to the idea of it himself. “Very well, before I show you, you must understand that I only made this discovery myself recently. I am not Asgardian.”

With that Loki dropped the glamour. He had tired on many occasions until it was no longer an effort. He had tried keeping it down in an attempt to accept his true form but something about his magic forced it back up again if his concentration slipped.

Steve looked at the blue skin and the red eyes. He had never expected Loki to look so alien; he had always looked human. Steve knew he should have been afraid, but he wasn’t. In fact, he was more drawn to Loki than ever. He stood up and took Loki’s hand again. The glamour came back up again and Steve stared into the green orbs he loved.

“I don’t care right now if you are pink, blue or yellow, I think you look beautiful whatever form you take. Still, you are leaving again tomorrow and I don’t know if I will ever see you again. All I know is that I want to. I want to find out everything there is to know about you, in your own time. I want to hold you and god knows what else. I’m lost at sea here, but I would rather be lost with you, then safe alone.”

Loki shook his head but couldn’t help smiling. Steve had taken this last truth about himself better than he had hoped and he still wanted him. “You have the heart of a romantic. So we have this night. What then?”

“Then you go home and I stay. We live but if you ever get the chance, you come back to me if you still want to. I’ll be waiting.” Said Steve simply

“Promise me you won’t. If you find someone else, don’t deny yourself for my sake. Be happy.” Said Loki, putting his hand to Steve’s cheek.

Steve nodded, both knowing it was a lie. He pulled Loki close and kissed him before whispering in his ear “I love you”

Loki was so shocked at Steve’s confession that he didn’t have time to think before he replied “I love you too”

The pair slowly edged towards the bed, kissing and hands wondering, deciding without saying a word that for one night the rest of the universe could go to hell.

 

Amora had been woken up, restrained and gagged. Loki kept hold of her, his magic preventing her from teleporting away. The Tesseract was placed in a glass cylinder with handles at each end, which Loki had brought with him from Asgard. He slowly said his goodbyes, hugging and shaking hands as required. He had already had a private farewell with Steve but still held him close when the time came. The rest of the Avengers knew the truth of their relationship (Steve had pretty much given the game away on the Helicarrier) and Natasha had promised Loki that she would keep an eye on the Captain for the next few days.

They gathered round and Loki pushed one end of the cylinder to Amora. She glared at the group as she gripped the handle and Loki held the other and twisted. The Tesseract lit up and the pair changed into a blue light which shot up into the sky. 

The rest of the Avengers said their own goodbyes and Steve jumped on his bike, the memory of Loki’s eyes as he vanished burned into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's part 3 done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. There will be a little break before the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as Always welcome


End file.
